


Reflecting in the Dimensional bar

by SilverDragonflyMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonflyMoon/pseuds/SilverDragonflyMoon
Summary: Chuck is relaxing with his elder sister in his bar with unlimited movies that he is introducing Amara to and near the end of another Amara is searching the DVDs and comes across ones that Chuck had not even heard of.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blondie2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/gifts), [vrskaandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/gifts), [Franki3W](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franki3W/gifts), [ncsupnatfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/gifts), [NegansDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansDoll/gifts), [EvenEth13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/gifts), [Lokis_Mischef79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_Mischef79/gifts), [AnotherWriterWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/gifts), [Melinique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinique/gifts).



**SUPERNATURAL**

**Plot –** Chuck is relaxing with his elder sister in his bar with unlimited movies that he is introducing Amara to and near the end of another Amara is searching the DVDs and comes across ones that Chuck had not even heard of.

**Author's note**

**Please keep note, I am not the strongest in writing comedy, so I hope it is alright and there is no pairing. This also mentions season 12 episode First Blood.**

**This has been unedited for this is a gift to Blondie 20000, Lokis_mischef79,** **Melinique, vrskaandrea, Franki3Winchester, NotTheOneYouWereLookingFor. Secretwrittenword, ReaderGeek471579, Another Writer Who Loves, ncsupnatfan, NegansDoll and EvenEth13.**

* * *

**Dimensional Bar**

In an old fashioned bar were two figures laying relaxed watching a large TV screen, which had the movie the cartoon movie 'Tim Burton's Corpse Bride' and it was at the scene where Victor was about to join the Corpse Bride in marriage and killed himself.

 _ **"This is wrong... I was a bride and my dreams were taken from me... well now... now I have stolen them from someone else..."**_ Chuck looked to his left and saw that Amara looked sad as the scene went on.

"Amara... are you alright?" Chuck asked pausing the movie and Amara looked at him.

"Yes, I am fine... I... I just... I feel for the Corpse Bride and I sympathize with her... she just wanted to find love" Amara whispered and Chuck looked down.

"I am so sorry for everything I did, Amara... I swear to you here and now to not ever lock you up again" Chuck whispered and Amara looked at him with a frown.

"Even if we get into a fight" Amara asked and Chuck looked to her.

"We will just go into other rooms or even to Earth and cool down" Chuck replied and Amara smiled.

The two siblings continued to watch the movie and Amara had tears in her eyes as Emily turned into butterflies and Chuck turned it off as Amara wiped her tears and got to her feet.

"That was a good movie, but now I feel that it is time for a funny film" Amara stated calmly as she picked up a pile of ten DVDs before shaking her head and put them to the side and went through another pile.

"You know we can steam these right" Chuck pointed out and Amara glared at him before getting back to finding another movie to watch.

"I like reading the plot from the cover than seeing a little sneak peak of the movie or even a trailer... don't forget that when you did have a steaming service up there was a sneak peak that showed the best part of the boring ass movie... and then even while looking at YouTube... seeing various different trailers... the trailers showed so many of the best scenes and it was annoying... so here I feel better to have an unbiased opinion with just the knowledge of a plot and the actors" Amara explained and Chuck nodded with understanding as he watched his sister frown the grabbed another pile.

While waiting for Amara to pick a movie, Chuck just simply went back into his memories and remembering his sons before Lucifer's fall and his regrets of not saving Gabriel.

"I want to issue a challenge to you, brother" Amara's voice brought Chuck out of his memories to the bar and he looked over to her.

"A challenge? What type?" Chuck asked and Amara smirked.

"One where you block and lock your full power up, then take a sip of whiskey whenever a character says God" Amara explained and Chuck narrowed his eyes slightly before he groaned and placed his head in his hands.

"You found one of those damn bible movies" Chuck said tiredly and Amara shook her head with a smile.

"No, it is a different movie, a funny move and well you must agree to the challenge before I put it on" Amara stated and Chuck tilted his head to her.

"Very well, but before we do this I want to just check in on the Winchester brothers and Mary" Chuck replied and Amara agreed as Chuck looked back to where the boys were and found that the brothers were locked up and he was not sure as to why. However he could see there was little notches in the wall and counted them to find there were 20 of them.

"Brother? Is Dean alright? Is Samuel alright? Is Mary alright?" Amara asked and Chuck shook his head before he nodded seeing as he trusted Castiel and Lucifer to rescue the boys seeing as he and Lucifer made up.

"The brothers are locked up tight somewhere and Mary is with someone else... after this movie I will check in on them and I know Castiel and Lucifer will rescue the brothers" Chuck told her and Amara now looked worried.

"Okay, if you are sure" Amara replied and then put on the first movie as she felt the power of her brother dim then it was gone.

"Alright... play the movie" Chuck stated and Amara nodded.

"And don't worry, little brother, I will keep my eye on you and the Winchesters" Amara stated as the movie started.

**The scene showed a row of different cakes and types of bread. Then a man stood up wearing a hair net with a tired expression before he smiled.**

**"God... why do you hate me?" the man asked looking up.**

Amara started giggling as Chuck groaned before doing as the challenge stated and took a sip of his whiskey. Chuck knew of the actor Jim Carrey, he knew the actor was a comedian and now knew the movie that Amara put on. Bruce Almighty... where Jim Carrey played a guy who complains about God too often is given almighty powers to teach him how difficult it is to run the world.

"I can see you know it" Amara stated as she glanced over to him and Chuck pouted at her.

"Oh... I know of this movie... never seen it... however the time it came out I was simply Chuck Shurley drunk and sunk writer... this movie never interested me when it was in cinemas and when my memories were unlocked when Lucifer was released... it still never interested me" Chuck replied with full on pout and Amara giggled seeing the pout directed at her.

"Well, I want to watch it and you have to put up with it" Amara replied and Chuck groaned as Jim went on about a giant cookie. As the movie went on, there were a few more sips of the whiskey. About 20 minutes into the film Bruce goes to an empty warehouse and after leaving Morgan Freeman's character slightly rudely, before heading up the stairs.

"That was rude of Bruce, I am not at all liking this character that Jim is portraying" Chuck muttered to himself and Amara nodded having only seen one other Jim movie which she enjoyed.

"He is nothing like his character in The Mask... I remember young Gabriel" Amara stated and Chuck looked down, he still remembered feeling the pain of his death and he wished he could bring Gabriel back, but he was still healing.

The two went back dialogue between Jim and Morgan, which both Chuck and Amara laughed when Bruce was hit by a filing cabinet and then hit the cabinet forcing Bruce to slide on the floor.

**Bruce gets to his feet and looks at Morgan's character.**

**"Who are you?" Bruce asked slightly scared and worried causing a smirk to appear on Morgan's face.**

**"I'm the one... the divine being... Alpha and Omega" Bruce's eyes widen in shock.**

Chuck's eyes widen as soon he realised who Morgan was playing and he was actually happy to have the man as God.

**Bruce was shaking his head very slightly and God just watched him.**

**"O... I see where this is going" Bruce stated with shock still in his tone.**

**"Bruce... I am God" God stated and Bruce just started to shake his head.**

**"** **Bingo! Yahtzee! Is that your final answer? Our survey says... God! Bing bing bing bing bing! Well, it was nice to meet you, God. Thank you for the Grand Canyon, and good luck with the Apocalypse. Oh, and by the way, you SUCK!" Bruce went on and on as God simply watched.**

"Oh my... Morgan has captured you to a 'T'" Amara stated as she giggled and Chuck pouted slightly. The two watched as the movie went on with more sips while Bruce caused chaos and even messed with another co-worker.

As the movie went on, Chuck started to get more drunk and was 2 thirds through the bottle and Amara decided that they will wait for Evan Almighty seeing as she was now getting concerned about her brother.

**"No. I want her to be happy, no matter what that means... I want her to find someone who will treat her with all the love she deserved from me... I want her to meet someone who will see her always as I do now, through your eyes" Bruce replied and God nodded.**

**"Now that is a prayer" God replied.**

"I failed my son" Amara looked to Chuck "I failed Gabriel... I failed my golden Hummingbird... I never came... came to his aid... just... just went into... into deeper hiding" Chuck hiccuped and Amara could see the pain on her brother's face.

Amara wished she could take back the challenge, but then again she learnt a regret of her brother and then the movie finished. Amara could sense that Chuck would be in no state to unlock his power, so she helped him to his room and then let him sleep for a bit as she sat in the quiet bar.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver: So that did not turn out as I thought it would, sorry about that. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU TO THESE AMAZING WRITERS, WHO TRULY HELPED KEEP THIS CHAPTER IN LINE.**

Lokis_mischef79 (my amazing editor, who truly does put up with my crazy brain and ideas, she keeps me in line)

Blondie 20000

vrskaandrea

Franki3Winchester

NotTheOneYouWereLookingFor

Secretwrittenword

ReaderGeek471579

Another Writer Who Loves

ncsupnatfan

NegansDoll

EvenEth13

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**Silver - WOW! Thank you so much for the support on this story and the ideas to continue it. I have decided to make it a three shot, at the time being and if anything pops in my mind after the next two chapters I shall post an update. However for the time being it shall be a total of three chapters.  
**

**Loki - Silver was very secretive about this story, but she did a good job with the first chapter. I have edited this chapter.**

* * *

**The Dimensional Bar**

Amara felt the guilt eat at her as she took a sip of coffee. She shouldn't have made the challenge, however she did learn a bit more about her brother and saw that he had many deep regrets. The biggest now seeing as they were getting along and wondered how long it would last. Amara bit her lip and glanced at her reflection in the mirror behind the bar.

"You are useless as a sister" her reflection stated and Amara shook her head.

She only wanted to have some fun and now

"Amara" Chuck called out and Amara got to her feet. She walked into the room she put Chuck and saw that there was a pure look of guilt on his face.

"Chuck, what is wrong?" Amara asked softly as she walked to the bed and sat down.

"I failed so much... I know you heard me admit my failings... just tell me honestly if you can help me bring back Gabriel" Chuck asked and Amara looked down with a bit to her bottom lip.

"I would not trust myself... you know out of all your archangels Gabriel was my favourite" Amara whispered and Chuck looked surprised.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking" Chuck asked softly as he slowly moved into a sitting up position as Amara felt the block release.

"He was... he was so innocent... I never could become angry or cause any destruction near him, I never wanted him to see that" Amara whispered as she looked down to her hands and Chuck softly placed his hands on hers.

"He was... did you know that he begged me to give him your lock and key?" Amara looked over to Chuck with shock "I was never going to give to him, mainly due to how angry you were... I left about 2 weeks after that talk" Chuck whispered and Amara looked down with another bit of her bottom lip.

"I would not have been able to corrupt Gabriel... his light and innocence was too strong... it was his pleas that got my attention just before you locked me up" Amara whispered and Chuck got to his feet as sadness rolled off his shoulders in waves and Amara followed him out.

"How can you be so sure that you wouldn't have corrupt Gabriel?" Chuck asked as he got a beer from the tap loving how humans designed the tap.

"Cause of his innocence and his ability to make me laugh, he once stopped me in my path to destroy one of your worlds... then sadly the next I swiped at him and injured him... I saw that Raphael healed him, but he was not the same after that and I could see that fear with in him" Amara whispered as she hugged herself and Chuck looked down.

"Raphael was the one that told me, it was then I decided that you needed to be put away" Chuck revealed and Amara swallowed as she just looked down to her hands remembering the swipe at Gabriel.

"Chuck, I am sorry truly for everything... Dean helped me realise that and I am sorry for what I did to Castiel and Lucifer" Amara replied and Chuck frowned with a bit of his bottom lip.

"You know I bet it would be best to see what is happening on Earth and see how the Winchesters are going" Chuck stated and before Amara could reply, they both heard the bare whisper of help.

 _"Save... help... me"_ the whispered entered their heads and the two looked each other confused and disappeared in smokes of black and white.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Silver - The final chapter for this story will be out in the next few days. I hope you all enjoyed this short chapter, it was mainly exploring Amara and her guilt over the challenge and then of course the weak cry for help.**

**Loki - Cliffhangers the bane of every reader out there!**


End file.
